


Natasha's Little Spy

by EdenCrowleyFell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenCrowleyFell/pseuds/EdenCrowleyFell
Summary: Five years before Natasha joined the Avengers she was a god mother to another kid. Kalhia Jones. She loves the little baby. But one day she went on a mission with her parents while Natasha was on another mission with Clint. The jet went down thanks to the Red Room. Who capture Kalhia and trained her to be a Black Widow. Five years later Natasha goes back to save her god daughter. With help from Clint and Tony. When she gets there she sees Kalhia has been brainwashed and not very well taken care of. So she takes Kalhia back to Avengers tower to be raised by here. Natasha also decides to train Kalhia the rest of the way to be a spy. What does the future hold for the daughter of Black Widow.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romanov & Avengers Team
Kudos: 7





	1. Finding The Girl

It was a mission just like the rest. It's been so many years since Natasha last saw the Jones family. Five years to be exact. Her god daughter was out there. She was ready to find her. She had gotten the mission that morning from Fury. She had lost Kalhia while she was recruiting Tony for the Avengers. Now five years later she was looking for the girl. They found her parents dead already. They were going to have their funerals once they found Kalhia. They finally found her location. The Red Room. Natasha's first home was like a prison. She hated it. She was forced to kill. She was forced to do ballet. She hated it. But it helped her become strong. It helped her now. She was an Avenger now. She was ready to take it out and get her god daughter back.

Soon the jet landed. Clint was with her on this one. He knew about Kalhia. He has for a very long time. He hates seeing Natasha sad whenever he brings up Kalhia now. He was willing to help her find her. He was ready to make his best friend happy again. Also the god mother to his kids. He couldn't imagine how Natasha felt about all of this. Going back to the place of her horrible childhood. The Red Room was horrible for those kids growing up to be spies and assassins. Clint knew this. He's heard so many stories from Natasha. Knowing that the plane went down near that place. It was no place for a growing baby girl. Clint and Natasha knew this. Thanks to Natasha's childhood. Clint wasn't going to let another child go through that ever again. So they were also taking out the Red Room today. So it's not a problem anymore. 

Once the jet was off Clint went over to Natasha. " Are you sure about this Nat? It will be dangerous for you." Clint said, wanting her to be sure about all of this. Natasha let out a sigh. She knew she was ready for this. Even if it was dangerous. Even if the danger was just aimed at her. She wasn't leaving without Kalhia. " I'm sure. I know we can do this. Because we'll be doing this. Together like always." Natasha said knowing they will always do these missions together. Clint nodded. The door opened as they stood in front of it. There stood Tony in his suit. Natasha smiled happy to see her billionaire friend. " Hey Tony, thank you for coming with us." Natasha said happy she was doing this for her. " No problem. Let's get the girl and get out of here. Tony said ready to help and get out of here. Natasha nodded as Clint and her walked off the Quinjet. They started walking to the building in front of them.

Once they were in front of the building Tony blasted the door down. An alarm started going off after that. Natasha gasped and started running to find Kalhia. Tony and Clint took out the people trying to attack her. They didn't want her to get hurt. Seeing as she was running into danger and in a place she hated. Natasha soon found the room for their best spies and assassins. She looked through the rooms. She had to find Kalhia and get her out of here. Before she or Kalhia got hurt. She found the room where she saw a brown haired girl climbing a wall onto the ceiling. Natasha was impressed. The girl knew her stuff. She also felt like she knew this girl. Who was about five. Then she saw the girl's face. It was Kalhia. She suddenly got worried about her. She could get hurt doing this. " Kalhia! Get down from there right now!" Natasha yelled wanting her to get down from the ceiling. Kalhia didn't hear her as she broke off the vent cover. She went inside and started crawling around in there.

Then Natasha went after her. She wasn't going to let her get away from her. Not again. Not ever again. She crawled through the vent with her. She didn't know how long it was. But she was going to find out. Kalhia was grabbed by Natasha just as she found the exit to the vent. To the outside world. Natasha put her hand to her ear. Kalhia knew what she was doing. She was calling for help. When really she was telling Tony and Clint where she was. She hoped they could help her as well. Kalhia was trying to get loose from Natasha's grip. But it was no use. Natasha had a tight hold on her. Kalhia stopped after a while so she would be let go by Natasha. But Natasha was smart. She knew a five year old would run if she let go. So she wasn't going to do that.

Soon the ventilation came down. The girls screamed as they landed on the floor. Natasha held onto Kalhia as they fell. She didn't Kalhia to get hurt from the fall. They landed on the ground after that. Natasha sighed as she landed. But she started groaning in pain after that was done. Natasha didn't let go of her. She got up while holding Kalhia in her arms. Kalhia started kicking. Wanting her to let go of her. Natasha didn't let go of her. She knew better not to. Clint picked her up bringing her to her feet. Natasha stood on her own and turned to him. She turned to thank him. But she didn't want Kalhia to hurt anyone. So she waited for Clint to back up a bit. Clint back up seeing that Kalhia was kicking and screaming like a two year old. Natasha turned to them knowing that was bad for them. 

Tony came up to them before anything else could happen. " Let's get out of here before Cap figures out we're gone." Tony said wanting to leave before they got caught by the others or the Red Room people. Natasha looked at him. " Yeah let's go." Natasha said ready to leave. Kalhia gasped knowing she shouldn't. She would be in big trouble if that happened. She wasn't going to let them take her that easily. So Kalhia headbutted Natasha in the jaw. Causing Natasha to drop her. Kalhia kicked Clint's feet making him fall. She started fighting Tony after that. But she couldn't beat him. Tony put his repulsors up to her wanting her to stop this. But that didn't scare her at all. She jumped at him and kicked him in the leg. That caused her to burst into tears from the pain of kicking metal. She fell to the ground as she cried. Tony didn't like watching kids cry. It reminded him of himself. Because of his father he was the man he was before.


	2. Tony's Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did some Russian in this chapter. I'll put the translations at the end of the chapter. Enjoy chapter two.

As soon as they got back to the jet they all went inside. Natasha was holding Kalhia close to her. She wasn't letting her go at all. Tony knew this. So did Clint. Natasha would just hold Kalhia until they got back. Clint was fine with it. But Tony wasn't. He got what Natasha was feeling. She hasn't seen this girl since she was a baby. Understandable. But he didn't understand why this was. Until Natasha spoke up. " Kalhia are you okay moya printsessa." Natasha asked wondering if her god daughter was okay. " YA v poryadke." Kalhia said knowing she is okay. But she was confused. Who were these people? Why was this woman calling her my princess? When her code name was little Black Widow. Yes little Black Widow. Her hourglass symbol was smaller than the others. " Kyo vy, rebyata?" Kalhia said wondering about this question.

That's when Tony realized he couldn't understand her. Must be because she grew up in Russia for five years. They can teach her English when they get back. But right now he didn't know what she was saying. Natasha and Clint knew what she was saying though. Natasha decided to teach her English after this. But for now she would speak to her in Russian. " YA tvoya tetya Natasha." Natasha said knowing Kalhia doesn't remember her. Kalhia was only six months old when she went missing. Now she must be five. " Tetya Natasha!" Kalhia said happy to see her. Kalhia hugged her, realizing what happened to her. Natasha was surprised by this reaction. Natasha hugged her back though. " YA zdes' printsessa." Natasha said happy that she can help her now. Kalhia pulled away from her after a while. She looked at Clint wondering who he was. She didn't remember him much anymore. But he felt familiar.

Clint kneeled down next to them. He took Kalhia's hand happy to see the girl again. " Welcome home Kal." Clint said happy to see her again. " Kto ty?" Kalhia asked wondering who he was. " Clint Barton. We knew your parents." Clint said having known Kalhia's parents very well. Kalhia looked away sad about what happened to her parents. They all noticed this. Tony felt bad for Kalhia. He knows what happened to them. " Hey cheer up kid. We'll take care of you now." Tony said happy to care for the girl. Kalhia looked at him with tears in her eyes. " Ty buddesh?" Kalhia asked, wondering if they really will. " Um what did she say Nat?" Tony asked, wondering what Kalhia said to him. " She asked if we will. I do love the help guys. I need to get in contact with her other godmother anyway." Natasha said hoping she can get into contact with her. " Carol?" Clint asked, wondering if that's who she was talking about. " Yes. You know how I am about her." Natasha said blushing as she thought about it. " Yeah. Can't blame you. She is pretty." Clint said knowing who Carol was. " Who's Carol?" Tony asked, wondering who that was. " Natasha's little crush." Clint said teasing his best friend a bit.

That's when the two assassins and spies looked at him. They know Tony hacked into SHIELD six years ago. But they thought he would find something on Carol Danvers. Or Captain Marvel. " How do you not know who she is? You hacked into SHIELD six years ago." Natasha said wondering how that is. Those files had everything on everyone. Well accept Clint. Clint kept his private life to himself. But she and Colson knew about the family he has. They are the godparents after all. Clint felt bad that she lost Kalhia five years ago. So when Cooper was born he asked her to be the godmother. She accepted of course. But she would never forget her princess. The one she promised to train when she was old enough. Now she was. Now she knows she has Kalhia back. Natasha hoped now that they wouldn't be separated again. " Well I saw a file on someone named Captain Marvel. She sounds cool and strange. But why would Fury recruit someone from an alien race that tried to attack Earth and destroy another alien race?" Tony asked wondering why Fury would do that. Natasha never questioned that. She never questions anything Fury does or has done in the past or now. She trust him with her life. Nothing will ever change that for her. " We don't question what Fury has done or does." Clint said knowing they don't. They never will. Because Fury always has a good reason for what he does. " Alright. But who is Carol?" Tony said still wondering who this girl was. Natasha giggled as she pressed the com in her hands. It had the symbol of Captain Marvel on the screen. Fury gave it to her in case he died and couldn't use his own to call her. Clint started to panic as he saw it. " Nat she said only if there's a real danger. This isn't a real danger." Clint said knowing that's what that com was for. Carol said not to use it for random things. 

That's when Natasha covered his mouth. " Go fly the jet." Natasha said wanting to go home and get ready for their next mission. Along with getting Kalhia adopted by herself and settled into the tower. Clint sighed and went to the cockpit to fly the jet home. Tony decided to be nice and get close to Kalhia. It might be good practice for when he and Pepper have kids. " Hey um Kalhia right?" Tony asked not knowing her name. " Da. Chego ty khochesh?" Kalhia asked, wondering why he wanted to talk to her. " Are you hungry?" Tony asked, wondering if she wanted some food. " Da." Kalhia said knowing she was. " What would you like?" Tony asked, knowing what she meant by that. He wanted to help Natasha a lot right now. He wanted to help Kalhia as well. Natasha helped him during his second mission on his own. " Ya ne znayu." Kalhia said not sure what she wants. " Well let's go see what we can find." Tony said hoping they can find something she likes. " Ladno." Kalhia said okay with that. " Natasha can I take her?" Tony asked, wondering if he could. " Yes. I'll be here relaxing." Natasha said okay with that. Natasha gave Kalhia to him. Tony took her and went to the kitchen.

Once they got to the kitchen Tony looked around for food. He opened the cabinets. But Kalhia said nothing. He opened the fridge. Kalhia looked inside and saw a bag of food. She grabbed it and looked inside. She gasped as there was chicken and fries in the bag. " Kuritsa i kartofel' fri." Kalhia said happy about that. " What?" Tony asked not able to understand what she was saying to him. Kalhia decided to show him what was inside the bag. So she holds the bag to him and opens it wide enough for him to see. Tony looks inside. Inside the bag he saw what she was telling him. " Oh chicken and fries." Tony said, wondering if that is what she was really saying to him. Kalhia nodded hoping that helps him understand her. " Do you want me to heat them up for you?" Tony asked, wondering if she wants him to do that. " Da." Kalhia said wanting that to happen. Tony put them on a plate and put it in the microwave. He heated the food up for her to eat.

Once the food was done warming up Tony took it out of the microwave. They went back to Natasha who was sitting. He set Kalhia in the seat next to her. He put the tray down for her to set the plate on. He sets the plate in front of her. Kalhia started eating, not caring that she would burn her tongue. Natasha watched with concern and sadness in her eyes. She didn't know what they did to Kalhia. But she knew that from how Kalhia was eating she was starving. So they could have been not giving her food. Probably did something bad last night and wasn't allowed dinner with the others. That made Natasha feel bad. But she was happy that Kalhia was getting some food in her. " Thanks Tony." Natasha said happy for the help. Tony smiled at her. " Your welcome Nat." Tony said happy to help her. He sat down across from them and talked to Natasha about learning Russian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Moya printsessa: My princess
> 
> YA v poryadke: I'm fine
> 
> Kyo vy, rebyata: Who are you guys?
> 
> YA tvoya tetya Natasha: I am your aunt Natasha
> 
> Tetya Natasha: Aunt Natasha
> 
> YA zdes' printsessa: I'm here princess
> 
> Kto ty: Who are you?
> 
> Ty buddesh: You will?
> 
> Da. Chego ty khochesh: Yes. What do you want?
> 
> Da: Yes.
> 
> Ya ne znayu: I don't know
> 
> Ladno: Okay
> 
> Kuritsa i kartofel' fri: Chicken and fries


	3. Carol and Natasha's Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not canon that they know each other before Endgame but what if they do. She wasn't surprised to see Captain Marvel. So Fury had to have let them meet and be happy with that. Anyway onto the story.

Hours after saving Kalhia they arrived back at Avengers tower. It was five o'clock in the evening. Steve, Bruce, Thor, Rhodeye, and Sam were there waiting for them. The jet landed on the launch pad. The door opened to Natasha holding Kalhia in her arms. Everyone was shocked by this. Natasha had a kid with her. They had so many questions from all of this. But most of all they were surprised by this. This was what the mission was about. Saving a little girl from the Red Room. " Natasha what the heck girl?" Sam said wondering what she was doing. Natasha walked off the jet. She stopped in front of them with a smile on her face. " What do you mean Sam?" Natasha asked, wondering what he meant by what he said. " The mission was to take down the red room. Not save a five year old girl." Sam said knowing that's what the mission was about. " Not exactly Sam. This was my mission alone." Natasha said knowing that there was one part just for her. " Natasha what do you mean?" Bruce asked, wondering what she means by that. " Before Fury went into hiding I was given a mission by him. It was about my personal life. This was who it was about. It's a long story though." Natasha said happy that she was sent on this mission.

That's when they all heard a crash to the roof behind the five boys. The boys turned around and gasped. There stood a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue, red, and gold outfit. The woman looked at them with a smirk on her face. " Move aside please." She said wanting to go over to Natasha. The boys moved out of the way for her. She walked over to Natasha with a smile on her face. She gasped when she saw Kalhia. The girl she spent time with when she visited Natasha in the past. " Kalhia." She said happy to see the little girl was safe with them. " I found her Carol. She's as safe as she can be." Natasha said happy to see her. " That's good. It's getting cold out here though. We should head inside." Carol said knowing that would be bad for Kalhia. " Yeah we should." Natasha said knowing that they should. They head into the tower. The others followed them inside. Kalhia was nervous about this. She was in a new place. It was making her really scared. She teared about not sure where she was. Natasha noticed this. She got worried about it. " What's wrong printsessa?" Natasha asked wondering why she was about to cry. " Mne strashno." Kalhia said holding onto Natasha tightly. " Why are you scared?" Natasha asked wondering why she was scared. " Ya ne znayu gde my." Kalhia said scared about that. Natasha frowned knowing she forgot to tell Kalhia where they are and that they are safe. So she decided to do that quickly. " We're at Avengers tower my new home with my friends. Your save her Kalhia. No one is going to hurt you. Not while I'm around." Natasha said knowing that won't happen to her.

Then Kalhia hugged her tightly. She was happy to be safe with her. Natasha wasn't going to lose her again. Once inside they all sat on the couch in the living room. " Now tell us about the mission. Why did it concern the kid?" Steve asked, wondering about that but wanting to hear about the mission. " Alright I'll tell you." Natasha said ready to tell them. Carol took Kalhia from her. She knew the girl needed to be comforted. So she decided to do that for Natasha as she told the story. Natasha told the story of how the mission was given to her. How Kalhia was taken from her parents. Who were killed by the Red Room as Natasha found their plan near to the base. She found the bodies in there as they walked to the base. She told them how she found Kalhia. In a small room climbing up the wall and roof to the vents. She pulled her down and started fighting them. She told them how Kalhia kicked Tony's suit and hurt her foot. How Tony comforted her through that. That was all of the story and mission she has for them. Which was okay to them.

Then Bruce smiled at them. " So she's your god daughter?" Bruce asked wondering if he has that right. " Yes she is." Natasha said knowing Kalhia is and always will be. " Is her foot okay?" Rhodye asked wondering if Kalhia is okay. " I'm not sure. I want to check before we do anything else though." Natasha said knowing they should do that before getting anything else done for the day. " Alright. I'll take her to get her checked out by Jarvis." Bruce said willing to take her and check out her foot. Natasha nods and looks to Kalhia. " Ty pozvolish Bryusu otvezti tebya v meditsinskiy otsek?" Natasha asked wondering if Kalhia would do this for her. Kalhia didn't know why Natasha wanted this. She decided to ask her why. " Pochemu?" Kalhia asked wondering why she was to do this. Natasha should have known Kalhia wouldn't go without a good reason to do this. " Potomu chto on dolzhen proverit vashu nogu. Na sluchay, yesli slomano." Natasha said knowing it might be. " Pochemu eto bylo by slomano?" Kalhia asked wondering why her foot would be broken. She didn't think she hurt herself. And if she did she wondered how she did this. " Potomu chto ty kostyum Toni. Kakoy metall." Natasha said knowing that would hurt. Kalhia realized her foot did hurt from doing that. So she probably should get it checked out. " Khorosho." Kalhia said knowing it will be okay. Bruce picked her up and took her to the medical bay.

Once Bruce and Kalhia were out of sight Natasha sighed and looked at Carol. Carol looked at her. She had a smile on her face. Natasha smiled back at her. " So what have you been up to Tasha?" Carol asked, wondering what Natasha has been doing since she left. " Nothing much. Just work." Natasha said knowing she works too much. But it was the only thing she had to do for so long. Carol groaned at that answer. " You need to take a break and have some fun. Work can wait." Carol said knowing it can for a while. Natasha laughed at this. It couldn't wait for too long though. " Yeah right. It can't wait. Besides I have a kid to take care of now." Natasha said knowing she does. " I guess you're right." Carol said knowing Natasha was right. Raising a kid does cost money and time. But mostly money. Natasha looked at her and kissed her cheek. " I'm glad you're here." Natasha said happy Carol was here with her. " Me too. I have to go soon though." Carol said knowing she has a universe to save still. Natasha was saddened by this answer. But she knew Carol had a job to do as well. " Tell me how she's doing okay." Carol said, wanting to know about Kalhia's condition and how she was. " I will." Natasha said knowing Carol cared for Kalhia. Carol left after that. Natasha sighed and got herself something to drink. Clint, Thor, Tony, Steve, Rhodye, and Sam joined her. They didn't want her to be alone after this mission. Especially when this meant something for her. When this meant the trauma of the red room was going to come back to her and haunt her for months to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More translation because I did more Russian.
> 
> Mne strashno: I'm scared
> 
> Ya ne znayu gde my: I don't know where we are
> 
> Ty pozvolish Bryusu otvezti tebya v meditsinskiy otsek: Will you let Bruce take you to the medical compartment
> 
> Pochemu: Why
> 
> Potomu chto on dolzhen proverit vashu nogu. Na sluchay, yesli slomano: Because he has to check your foot. In case it's broken.
> 
> Pochemu eto bylo by slomano?: Why would it be broken?
> 
> Potomu chto ty kostyum Toni. Kakoy metall: Because you kicked Tony's suit. Which is metal.


	4. Kalhia and Bruce’s talk

Kalhia and Bruce got to the med bay around three o’clock. Bruce knew that once he checked out Kalhia’s foot. He took an x-ray and he was waiting for the results of them. He wanted to talk to her. " Kalhia are you okay with talking about somethings with me?" Bruce asked, wondering if she wants to talk about the last five years. Kalhia looked at him. She wasn't sure if she should do that. But she decided if they were waiting for a bit she was going to talk with him. " Da." She said okay with this. Bruce smiled at this. Maybe he can learn some things about Kahlia so Natasha knows. " So what has happened in your past that made you do what you did today?" Bruce asked, wondering what she was taught in the red room. Kalhia looked away as she thought about it. She kept thinking about it. She came up with something after five minutes. She remembers some things about her training. She just can't remember most of her training. So some will have to do. " Eto bylo travmatichno." Kalhia said knowing it was scary for her. It was painful for her. So much training that if she did something wrong she would be punished for it. She wouldn't have time to be a kid. She had to learn to dance and never be caught by targets. She was being made into a weapon. She didn't even know that's what was happening to her. Now she does.

Bruce knew what she was saying. He had to learn a lot of different languages for his old job. Just to understand everything they needed and wanted him to do for him. " That bad. Would you tell me what they did to you?" Bruce asked, wanting to know what the Red Room had done to her and Natasha in the past. Kalhia knew that he was just trying to help her. But remembering what had happened to her in the past three years was hard. She's never been able to forget it. It always gave her nightmares. She wasn't sure if she wanted to remember or tell him about it. But she would if it would help Natasha. " Oni govorili mne delat' to, chego ya ne khotel." Kalhia said knowing what they did. Bruce knew what she meant by that. Natasha had told him, Clint, Steve, and Tony what she had been taught in the Red Room. What they took from it was that she had learned to kill. They had taught her to dance to keep balance and grace in the field. But now Natasha used it to stay hidden and never be seen by the people she was spying on. She used her skills to take down people now. Not kill them like she was taught. Maybe now they can teach Kalhia the same. But he didn't know how ballet would help them in that field. So he had to know. How did it work like this? So he decided to ask. But how would he word it. He thought about that for a bit.

Then he found a way to say it. " Why would they teach you and Natasha ballet though?" Bruce asked, wondering why that is. Kalhia knew this answer. She wasn't afraid to answer it. She knew what it was for. She hated it. But it was very helpful. Maybe she'll keep practicing it when this is all over. " Balet imeyet neskol'ko boyevykh priyemov, kotoryye vy mozhete ispol'zovat'. Dumayu, udary i spiny mogut pomoch' v bor'be." Kalhia said knowing that is the reason they were taught about all of that. She sighs as she processes it again. Bruce understood this. He now knew why they were such good fighters. They learned it from the Red Room and everything they taught them. He also saw Kalhia's trauma from it. He now knew that she and Natasha were trying to come to terms with who they are. Then Jarvis came through the computer. " Doctor Banner, the results are done. Would you like to hear them?" Jarvis said, wondering if Bruce wants to hear if Kalhia is okay or not. Bruce turned to him. He knew they needed to hear this and get back to the others so they can get ready for the mission they have coming up. " Yes Jarvis. Tell me the results." Bruce said ready to hear what he has to say about Kalhia's x-rays.

Then Jarvis started telling the results. " Her foot is okay. But it will be bruised for a while. So ice would help right now. But miss Jones has a point with what she is saying. Maybe ask Miss Romanoff once she's comfortable and has Miss Jones settled into the tower." Jarvis said he wanted Bruce to do that for them. " Alright Jarvis. I'll do that. Thanks for the help." Bruce said happy that he's done this for them. " Your welcome doctor Banner. Everyone is waiting in the living room for both of you." Jarvis said knowing they should both head upstairs. " Right. See you later then Jarvis." Bruce said knowing they should do that. He grabbed Kalhia from the couch and put her on his shoulders. " You ready to go see Natasha and meet everyone?" Bruce asked, wondering if Kalhia is ready for this. " Da!" Kalhia said excited to meet everyone now. Bruce laughed at her excitement. " Alright let's go then." Bruce said ready to go see everyone else as well. Then they both went upstairs to see everyone. Kalhia realized then and there that this was the start of her new life with her aunt Natasha and her family of superheroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation
> 
> Eto bylo travmatichno: It was traumatic
> 
> Oni govorili mne delat' to, chego ya ne khotel: They would tell me to do things I didn't want to
> 
> Balet imeyet neskol'ko boyevykh priyemov, kotoryye vy mozhete ispol'zovat'. Dumayu, udary i spiny mogut pomoch' v bor'be: Ballet has some fighting moves that you can use. Kicks and spins can help with fighting I guess


	5. Kalhia meets Thor and Steve

Once Bruce got back upstairs with Kalhia he gave her to Natasha. Natasha took her and looked at Bruce. " What are the results Bruce?" Natasha asked, wondering what Jarvis said about Kalhia's foot. She was worried about it but hoped that Kalhia didn't break anything. " Jarvis said she didn't break it. But it might be bruised for a few days. Ice will help with it so I would put ice on it for twenty minutes on and off until it goes away at least." Bruce said knowing that's what they need to do for Kalhia's foot right now. Natasha sighed. She was relieved that Kalhia didn't break anything. Even though she would have healed just fine. But she doesn't want Kalhia to be hurt on the first day she has her. Especially when she wants to adopt her. She needs to prove to the government here that she can care for a child. Not put her in danger and have her hurt on her watch. Even though kids do have a lot of accidents. " Okay I'll do that. Thank you Bruce. Come sit with us." Natasha said, offering him to join them. Bruce nodded and sat down on the couch next to Tony and Clint. Natasha sat on the foot rest. Thor and Steve were on the love seat having a nice chat when Bruce cleared his throat. Thor looked at Bruce and smiled. They've gotten close since Bruce taught Thor new things while on visits to Earth. They enjoyed each other's company. " Alright so now that Kalhia is okay I think Natasha is ready to introduce her." Bruce said, wanting to know if Natasha is ready for it. " Yes. Thank you Bruce. Are you ready Kalhia?" Natasha said hoping she is. " Da." Kalhia said ready to meet everyone and make it official. " Then introduce yourself with the little english you have." Natasha said knowing she taught her a bit. It was on the plane ride over here. So Kalhia can speak english with everyone when she does this.

Then Kalhia looked at them and smiled. " Hi. Um I'm Kalhia Jones." Kalhia said happy to meet them all. " Nice to meet you Kalhia." Steve said happy to meet her. He held his hand out to her. She got scared by this. Steve was surprised by this. Kalhia was afraid of a hand shake. " Nat is she okay?" Steve asked, trying to be nice about it. Natasha took Steve's hand and sighed. " She's afraid of hurting you." Natasha said knowing it was instincts scaring them when they first met people new and the Red Room had targets of. They had the Avengers and her as targets now. Ever since she went rouge. She knew the Red Room would come after her someday. But now that it has been taken out they weren't going to come for her or her new daughter. But that doesn't mean the other members won't do that. " What do you mean she's afraid of hurting us?" Steve asked worried about everyone in the tower. " It's an instinct in every Red Room trained spy. They have it to fight and Kalhia is afraid of accidentally flipping you over where she and Natasha are sitting." Clint said, explaining what Natasha meant by that. Steve sighs okay with how that went. " I think a handshake will be fine to learn first to get social stuff done." Steve said knowing he can help with that. " That would be nice. Clint's not doing it again." Natasha said knowing he's not. Clint nodded with a horrified look on his face.

That made the others curious. What training did Clint have to do to break Natasha of her habits of fighting? " Clint what did you two do before we all met?" Tony asked, wondering why he looked so scared. " Let's just say a few bones were broken and such. Other than that she's good now. Just don't put your hand out to Nat violently or it kicks in again." Clint said knowing that it will happen again. Natasha giggled at this. " He's right about that." Natasha said knowing Clint was right with what he was saying. " Guess the Red Room isn't a good place for a child to grow up." Thor said knowing that now. Everyone looked at him with a serious look on his face. Kalhia just took Steve's hand since he was still holding it out to her. " Oh." Steve said, surprised by this. He shook Kalhia's hand and they moved on from that. Then Thor went over to her. He kneeled down in front of her so he could be eye to eye with her. Kalhia smiled at him and was picking up some words. Just some English since she's been around them. " Nice to meet you lady Kalhia." Thor said happy to meet her. He thought kids were nice. " Nice to meet you too." Kalhia said happy that she was picking up on English now. But Natasha was curious. Her English was perfect. But why was I talking Russian before. Something was up with her god daughter. And she was going to figure it out.


	6. Kalhia and Natasha's Talk

After meeting Steve and Thor, Natasha was taking Kalhia to her room. She had requested it when Tony made her floor. She knew one day she would find Kalhia. She was happy that today was that day. She set Kalhia in the purple room with butterfly sheets on the bed. " Alright here we are. Your room." Natasha said hoping Kalhia likes her room. Kalhia looked around the room curious about where she was. She sat down on her bed and smiled. Natasha sat down with her. Kalhia looked at her and sighed. " Are you alright princess?" Natasha asked, wondering if her god daughter was okay right now. " No not really." Kalhia said knowing she's not. " What's up Kal? You can tell me anything?" Natasha said, wanting to know what's wrong. " I think I lied to you by only speaking Russian back there." Kalhia said worried that she's done that. Natasha hugged her and held her close to her. She didn't care about that. She only cared that she was safe. " That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're safe." Natasha said knowing that's all that matters to her. That Kalhia was home. That she was safe. She was with her now. Natasha wasn't letting go this time or ever again.

Then Kalhia hugged back. She was happy to be with Natasha again. It was a chance to finally have a parent now. She was going to have a real family now. One that actually loves her and will protect her from the world. " Is there anything we need to do before you adopt me aunt Natasha?" Kalhia asked wondering if there was anything else they needed to do before Kalhia was made her daughter. " Yes actually." Natasha said knowing that there's something that they need to do tomorrow. This got Kalhia curious. " What is it?" Kalhia asked, wanting to know what they have to do about it. " We need to meet with Fury tomorrow." Natasha said, telling her what she needs to do. She needed to report to Fury on the mission. But he also wanted to see Kalhia was safe and ready to be given to Natasha to be raised. As soon as that was done Natasha would sign the papers that Kalhia's parents had prepared for her. " So who are they anyway?" Kalhia asked, wondering who Fury was. Natasha wasn't surprised by this. She was a baby when Fury first got to hold her. She wouldn't remember him much at all. " You'll find out. Right now we should get some sleep. Come on I'll help you get dressed for the night." Natasha said knowing they have some clothes for her. Kalhia was surprised by what Natasha said. She had clothes for her. She had a room for her. Natasha had always planned to take her in if her parents died. She knew Natasha cared for her now. She wasn't going to let go of that. " Okay." Kalhia said okay with that. They went over to her dresser and started looking at pajamas Natasha bought for her. 

Once they picked a pair of pajamas Natasha helped Kalhia put them on. They were purple with a cat on the shirt. Kalhia was smiling after her pajamas were put on. " Looks cute. Now time for bed Kalhia big day tomorrow." Natasha said knowing they do. She took Kalhia over to her bed and pulled her sheets down. Kalhia climbed into bed and laid down. Natasha pulled the sheets over her and kissed her forehead. " Good night princess." Natasha said ready to end the day. " Good night aunt Natasha." Kalhia said ready to go to sleep. She closed her eyes and went to sleep for the night. Natasha turned off the lights. She shut the door leaving it a crack just in case Kalhia needed her and went to hangout with the rest of the Avengers. Kalhia wouldn't sleep well that night. She would have nightmares of her training. She would have them for years until the next thing came to her that would destroy her again and again.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Kalhia was woken up by Jarvis. She didn't sleep very well last night. She kept having nightmares. She tried going back to sleep. But when she did the nightmare would start up again. She groaned as she opened her eyes to her room. She then heard the voice of Jarvis come through to her room. " Miss Kalhia good morning." Jarvis said happy to see her awake. Even if he couldn't show it. Kalhia sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes from the sleep. " Good morning Jarvis. What's going on?" Kalhia said, wondering what was up. " Miss Romanoff and the others are waiting for you. Breakfast is also ready and Miss Romanoff was hoping she can have breakfast with you before Fury comes to meet you." Jarvis said, hoping Kalhia would go to the new family floor for breakfast. She sighed and got out of bed. She looked through her drawers and picked out some clothes for the day. She picked out a purple dress with black tights. She put them on knowing she needs to go soon. She didn't know what Fury was like. Or who he was. All she knew was that some people feared him. But some people knew him as a friend and got used to his aura. Which was a good thing. But she would never know why it was a good thing as the future held some things that shouldn't have happened. Once Kalhia was done getting dressed for the day she went to the elevator.

Once she got to the elevator she pressed the button for the door to open. The door opened and there was Natasha standing inside. She looked at Kalhia and smiled. " Hey Kalhia. I was just coming to get you for breakfast." Natasha said happy to see Kalhia was awake. Kalhia yawned as she nodded. " Yeah well Jarvis woke me up for breakfast. It was a good thing too." Kalhia said knowing it was a good thing. Natasha was curious about that. Why was it a good thing? Natasha loves sleeping in on a day off. A kid should enjoy the sleep they get while they still can. Because as they get older they will lose it. " What do you mean it was a good thing? Are you alright?" Natasha asked, worried by what she said. " I'm fine aunt Natasha. Just had a lot of nightmares last night. I'll be fine, can we go eat now?" Kalhia said not wanting to talk about her nightmares. Natasha nodded knowing how she used to feel about them. " Alright. Come on little widow." Natasha said hoping that didn't trigger anything for her. She didn't bring up a bad memory for Kalhia. Kalhia thought the name now had a different meaning. Kalhia got into the elevator with her and smiled. The doors closed and the elevator started going down to the family floor.

Once they got to the family floor Natasha took her hand. Kalhia looked at her, scared about meeting Fury. Natasha knew she was scared. There was no reason to be scared though. They would be fine. They just need to do what they need to do. " Are you okay Kalhia?" Natasha asked, wondering if her soon to be daughter was alright. " I'm nervous." Kalhia said knowing she was nervous about meeting someone new. Natasha kissed her forehead. " You'll be fine Kalhia. Now come on everyone's waiting for us." Natasha said knowing they can do this today. Kalhia nodded and went with her to the kitchen to see everyone.

Once they got to the family kitchen Kalhia sat down at the bar. Natasha sat down beside her and yawned. Natasha had a rough night of sleep the night before. She had nightmares of the Red Room again. She knew going back there would do this. But it was all worth it. Just to see Kalhia again and get her away from that place. Steve looked at them as he brought their plates over. " You look horrible Nat." Steve said trying to sound polite about it but it wasn't polite. He realized it wasn't after it came out of his mouth. Tony threw a fork at him. " Ow. Hey!" Steve said mad at him for doing that to him. Steve looked at him with an angry look on his face. Tony glared at him. " Rude Steve especially after what she went through yesterday to get Kalhia back here safe and sound with no marks on her or herself. Try to think of something nicer next time." Tony said feeling bad for Natasha at that moment. " Thanks Steve it was just a rough night. Going back there. It's a lot for me to take. But I've gotten through it before. I can get through it now." Natasha said knowing everything she said was true. She has handled being away from there before. She can do it again. She can deal with all of the nightmares and pain that the Red room had caused her. But she was going to get through it with her adopted daughter by her side and her family. Steve nodded and set breakfast in front of the two girls. Tony sighed knowing Natasha was right. They all had their trauma and they can handle it themselves all the time now. Even if it wasn't the best thing to do. They would be fine in the end. Kalhia started eating as she listened to them talk. It felt normal to her now. Just hearing the adults around her talk while she ate. It was nice just to listen to them talk for a while and not worry about anything around her at the moment.

Time skip

Once Kalhia was done eating breakfast Natasha decided to do her hair while waiting for Fury to get there. Kalhia sighed knowing everything would be alright. It was just meeting someone for the first time. Nothing to worry about. Even though everything was to worry about right now. She got out of the red room. She was a rouge now. But so was her aunt. Or maybe she should say mom. She didn't know what to call Natasha yet. But she'll figure that out later. Right now she was keeping her aunt busy by letting her do her hair. It was relaxing in so many ways to Kalhia. It calmed her nerves. But Natasha soon stopped messing with her hair. She was done doing her hair for now. " There all done." Natasha said happy with how she did Kalhia's hair. Kalhia smiled and looked at her. " Can I see it Auntie Natasha?" Kalhia asked wanting to see how pretty her hair looked. " Sure." Natasha said okay with that. She grabbed the mirror and gave it to Kalhia. Kalhia took the mirror excited to see how she looks. She held it up and looked at how her hair looked. It was in a braid that was off to the side. Like how Katniss's braid was in the Hunger games. Kalhia liked it. She looked like she could do anything and not be scared about it in the end. She looked at Natasha and hugged her. Natasha was surprised by this action. She never thought a little kid would hunger with so much love and care in their heart. " Thank you aunt Natasha." Kalhia said happy about Natasha doing her hair for her. Natasha smiled and hugged her back.

Then the elevator opened and Jarvis's voice came over the speakers. " Miss Romanoff miss Jones Director Fury is here. I suggest looking professional now." Jarvis said letting them know this information. Natasha picked up Kalhia and cleared her throat ready for this talk. Better now than never. " Agent Romanoff. How did the mission go?" Fury asked wondering how they did on rescuing Kalhia. " It went well. No problems besides her trying to fight us. Which I expected from someone raised in that place. But at least she's safe and with me now." Natasha said knowing it went well for them. She had Kalhia. That's all that matters. " Good. I'll be taking her then. Until she's officially adopted." Fury said knowing he has to for now. " No you won't. She's my child now. Official or otherwise her parents left me to take care of her. Until then she's staying with me. She's not staying at some daycare inside the base. I can handle this. Just don't worry about it." Natasha said not wanting to be away from Kalhia again. She was already away from her for five years. She wasn't going to be away for the rest of her life. " Alright then. May I meet her before I leave?" Fury said hoping to meet the little girl before he left. " Yes." Natasha said okay with that. Natasha looked at the little girl in her arms ready to do this. " Kalhia this is Director Fury. Kalhia looked at the man in front of them and smiled. Sure he was intimidating but he seemed friendly deep down. " H-hi." Kalhia said still scared by the look he was giving them both. " Hello. You've grown a lot since I saw you as a baby. I hope you'll like it here with the Avengers as your family." Fury said hoping Natasha can protect her from the world they live in as she was a super hero. " I'm sure I will." Kalhia said hoping she will. Fury just nodded and went to leave. He wasn't sure about Natasha keeping her here. But he would worry about that later. When the time came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this story takes place before Age of Ultron and goes until Far from Home and onward from there. So there's going to be a lot of things in this that will happen. It might be really long which is expected for going through all of that after and during Ultron. Hope everyone enjoyed this.


End file.
